Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back
Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back is the upcoming sequel to both Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver and the Spoof Wars: Tales of the Jebi short films. The film will return to the Spiff storyline setup in the first Spoof Wars, where Dharth Very Insidious has taken control of the Spiff Order and is preparing to take over the galaxy. The film will primarily focus on Only-One Cannotbe and Captain Typhon. The film reunites almost the entire cast of the original, and at the same time, boasts the largest cast of any of the films. The film is updated and adapted from the original two sequels, The Approching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi, while complementing the new continuity of the short films in the'' Tales of the Jebi'' series. It is planned to be somewhere around 60 minutes long, and will wrap up all of the storylines introduced in the other films. The movie is being shot in 1080p HD and mastered in 5.1 channel HD surround sound for an eventual release on Blu-Ray and DVD. It will be entirely green screened. It also promises to have the most action of any of the previous films. Filming began in March 2011, and is expected to continue through summer. Opening Crawl EPISODE XLVII THE PLOT STRIKES BACK SEQUEL! Seven years have passed since the incident at Taboo. Mired in pointless and confusing politics, the Galactic Democracy finds new strength in the leadership of SUPREME PITZA PULPYJUICE, former janitor. However, a dark presence looms on the horizon, ready to seize power. During a run-in with the bounty hunter RHAST, and the sinister Spiff Lord DHARTH BOB, CAPTAIN TYPHON discovered untapped Jebi potential. After exposing Count Dubious as a Spiff Lord, Jebi ONLY-ONE CANNOTBE, now sits on the Jebi council. With the aid of his friends and his colleague SPRINT RENDER, smuggler and rogue SHAWN DUET has finally purchased a new cargo ship, dubbed the EON VULTURE II. With his friends arriving from distant corners of the galaxy, a celebration is planned to christen the new ship, which is being held in the outskirts of Democracy space for no logical reason whatsoever... Synopsis To be revealed! Credits Cast *Only-One Cannotbe .... Sean Stewart *Typhon .... Tyler Stacey *Shawn Duet .... Jonathan Consiglio *Dictator Pulpyjuice/Dharth Very Insidious .... Matt Gilbert *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist .... Jonathan Consiglio *Starcutter .... David Consiglio *Dharth Bob .... Ryan Murphy *Sprint Render .... Wes Stacey *Disco Fett .... David Consiglio *Disco Fett (V.O.) .... Sean Stewart *Guy-Gone Weird .... Matt Gilbert *Maigus .... Matthew Shackelford *Mobacca .... Mo "Momo Khan" the Cat *Barkeep .... Eric Kaldenbach *Mr. Goodfreeze .... not cast *Garph Bel Grande .... not cast *Ariel Lieutenison .... not cast *Ki-Adj-Hundai .... not cast *Grand Moffler Tarpolin .... not cast *General Nears .... not cast *Admiral Lobsterhead .... Jonathan Consiglio *Admiral Lobsterhead (V.O.) .... Matt Gilbert *Capitan Cruell (V.O.) .... Matt Gilbert *Mon Mothra.... not cast *General Form .... not cast *Locusta Snuut .... not cast *Lon Jennon .... not cast *Rig'ur Mortuus .... Eric Kaldenbach Crew UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearances Characters *Only-One Cannotbe *Typhon *Guy-Gone Weird *Shawn Duet *Sprint Render *Mobacca * Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist *Dharth Bob *Starcutter *Maigus *Rig'ur Mortuus *Wilhelm Tarpolin *Zsinq *Craig Trends *Reginald Nears *Arkaid Ourumfrumfrumv *Bioculus *Barkeep *Disco Fett *Mr. Goodfreeze *Hax *Lobsterhead *Mon Mothra *Crik Form *Hedge Antillipede *Tung Numb *Pizza Guy *Typhon's Officer (EVII Christening) *Royal Contractor *Gunner #1 *Gunner #2 *Comm Officer (Dictatorship) *Garph Bel Grande *Ariel Lieutenison *Futhorc Haacko *Pail Antillipede *Twiggies *Hogwass Mowatta *Nuu Raigun *Lickboot R. Botnik *San Dune *Volt Timbor *Saultay Delfino *Sandl Yure *Pastel Aldente *Baius Baltezar *Doth Nombern *Pit Wristo *Aisee Zinc *Ki-Adj-Hundai *Zayla Securura *Phil Sunrunner *Scruph-Fii *Locusta Snuut *Beak Dice *Paul Sigh *Tim London *Edgar Gompers *Threevok *Analog *Howard "Cartilage" Hatfield *Maximillian "Sxotty" Sxott *Admiral (Dictatorship) *Officer (Croissant Landing Platform) *Frete Olay *Smalls Brokelighter *Tonka Celkachu *Ty Branson *Gerek "Passtime" Clavikan *Zak Vaulter *Deevo Sham *Shiva Grout *Costco Lorio *Dukati "Torso" Moran *Rex Beefkins *Flourr Milo *Capitan Cruell *Jakal O'Ground *Screwy Rabbit *Hawker "Hell Pidgeon" Lombirdie *Flippy Frog *"Power Ranger #1" *"Power Ranger #2" *"Power Ranger #3" *"Power Ranger #4" *"Power Ranger #5" *James-Luc Pirkard *Crash Neutron *Gnatman aka The Dark Jebi Knight *Halford "Hal" Saran *Alec Rogane *0000 *Sara "Folger" Thrice *Mayo Organic *Mustard *Lon Jennon *Disintegrated Spiff Guard (Ghost) *Coda (Ghost) *Ma'at Foh-lay (mentioned only) *Dharth Bolshevik (mentioned only) *Jo Jar G'Binx Locations *Taboo *Croissant **Congress Chamber **Supreme Pitza's Office *Floam **Secret Jebi Enclave *Doom Ball **Hangar Bay **Throne Room **Lava Room **Reactor *Opossus *Nom Crustacia Sentient Species *Geneosmosian *Human *Condimentian *Wookittiee *Dogran *Nom Crustacean *?Tung Numb's species *?Jakal O'Ground's species *?Hawker Lombirdie's species *?Flippy Frog's species *?Screwy Rabbit's species *?Coda's species *?Jo Jar G'Binx's species Creatures *Symbiocolate (mentioned only) Ships *Eon Vulture II *Rusty Eagle *D.S.X. Machina *Shuttle Arumfrumfrumph *Blunt Dagger *Dictator's Postal Service Carrier Events *Battle of Floam *Battle of Nom Crustacia *Christening of the Eon Vulture II *Declaration of Dictatorship *Destruction of Opossus *Duel on Floam *Duel on Doom Ball (Typhon and Starcutter) *Duel on Doom Ball (Only-One and Dharth Bob) *Duel on Doom Ball (Duet and Disco Fett) *Duels in the Doom Ball Throne Room *Rescue on Doom Ball *Showdown on Croissant *Test-Fire on Croissant Organizations and titles *Bounty hunter *Dark Jebi *Galactic Democracy **Democracy Military ***Spacefleet ****Admiral ****Captain ****General ****Officer **Galactic Congress ***Congressman ***Speaker of the Congress **Supreme Pitza **Janitor *Galactic Dictatorship **Galactic Dictator **Royal Guard **Grand Army of the Dictatorship ***Dictatorship Army ****Dictatorship Troopers *****Dictatorship Jebi Hunters ***Dictatorship Navy ****Admiral ****Capitan ****Colonel ****General ****Grand Moffler ****Moffler ****Officer *Galactic Resistance **Resistance Starfighter Corps ***Bronze Squadron ***Plaid Squadron ***Jebi Squadron ***Space Squadron ***Squad Redundancy Squad *Jebi Order **Grand Master **Jebi Knight ***Expendable Jebi **Jebi Master **Jebi Apprentice *Order of the Spiff Lords **Dark Lord of the Spiff ***Dharth **Spiff Guard **Spiff Trooper ** Secret Apprentice *Rogue Jebi *Smuggler *Star Jakal *Twilight Station **The Angry Force Field ***Bartender Behind the Scenes Plans for a full sequel to The Dubious Maneuver started as early as 2003. In fact, the inclusion of Dharth Very Insidious in the film was intended as a setup for a future storyline. The two direct sequels, The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi began pre-production and made it to early script-writing before they were shelved. The sequels were seen as too big a project at the time and way beyond the ability of the team, given the story plans. After the Special Edition, no more films were made until Typhon and Shadows of the Democracy. The stories stayed away from the original sequel plans because with so few characters, it would be hard to tell that story - so a new one was developed. With the decision to continue the storyline into Dark Equilibrium, the story changed to bring a close to the storyline and have the characters plan to go their separate ways at the end. However, as Jonathan and Sean returned to work on the short films, talk began about one final big Spoof Wars to end the series, wrap up the storylines, and go out with the biggest one yet. The idea evolved to naturally update the two abandoned sequels, compress them into one film, and follow directly from Dark Equilibrium. The project was seen by many as a chance to make up for things that were less than intended in the original, such as the fight choreography, costumes, humor, story and acting. Production began alongside the other short films under the new name The Plot Strikes Back. External Links *[http://www.spoofwarsfilms.com/ Spoof Wars Official Site] *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Spoof-Wars/108308729208473 Follow Spoof Wars progress]'' on Facebook'' *[http://twitter.com/spoofwars Spoof Wars progress updates]'' on Twitter'' Category:Film Episodes